volume one: kids at war
by Yukie-Blair13
Summary: im sorry no ppgz in here but there is a war with kids and mithical creaturs!
1. Chapter 1

Volume one: kids in battle

By: Stephany Rodrigues

It all started at school *flashback* "Hey guys how's it going?" I asked "nothing much we just talked and stuff" Olivia said "cool, hey where Miss Davidson is?" I asked in a scared voice "hjnbfjifrn!'' an alien screamed wait! An alien ? What are we in? Are we in star trek or something? "RUN!'' veronica shouted we all ran for our live as soon as we lost them we found weapons *flashback over* my friends and I had weapons some had guns, some had bazookas, and some had dynamite! But me, I had a bow and arrows (lots and lots of arrows) my friends say I should be their leader since I'm violent and sometimes calm (calm calm im never calm!Not unless everything was normal than IM NOT CALM!) We only lost a few kids they were 4th, and 3rd graders but only 5th and 6th stayed alive from around the world. Oh! I should tell you that the armies are chickens (not really) I know right! I mean as soon as they heard aliens and they all ran like chickens I mean they have to protect us! "Everyone ready?" I asked "yea Steph but WHOS READY TO DIE!" veronica screams in anger "NO ONE!'' we all shouted but for some reason we were all wearing anime costumes mine was a ppgz one (powerpuff girls z) its purple and black and I have my weapons ready oh and some were wearing army clothes! "NOW!" I shouted. Everyone screamed in a battle cry's "sjsfhfdgfjh?" the aliens cursed cause we were attacking, I launch my arrows and dogged some of their attacks and so far we finish killing those evil things called aliens I still say they are crazy taking earth! Anyway off topic! The school is clear and safe for us to walk in but we still have to be quiet just in case "stop poking me!" I whispered at David "I SAID STOP POKING MEEEEE!" gosh I tell you he's annoying! Anyway we still have a few survivors they are: Me,Aaron,Jessica,David,Veronica,Shadi (boy name) Ryan,Illisa,Katrina,Bella,Sydney k,Sydney e, Vivien, etc. We wish this never happened this all happened because DEVIN wishes it had! Oh well we still had to get rest "Everyone get some sleep one person will stay up for two hours got that!" "Yes ma'am!" "Good causes those aliens were a pain in my ass!" everyone laughed at my joke but we were ready to fight! The next day came but I had another leader and they were my best friends! Its: Vivien I call her molly, Victoria R I call Sara, and Katrina I call her kat! "Hey long time no see!" "Yea we know! But we got a few more helpers there boys we only found four" molly said "that's good right?" "Yes now let's see them" "hey I'm Max that's Mitch, zack, and Michael!" "Cool! My name is stephany I'm the leader but now we have four anyway just call me fire or steph" "cool" "yea" "oooooohhhhh looks like fire likes a boy!" "Kat shut up!" "Huh?" "Max you like her! You just meet her!" "I'm sooooo confused!" "SHUT UP!" I yelled "we came here to get more help! Now shut up and fight!" everyone nodded and we all headed to the forest it's the only place to find food since we were running low on supplies for us to eat "hey fire?" max asked I wasn't really in the mood to talk but I did anyway "yea" "why are they trying to fight you know the aliens" "I don't know but we have to keep moving and once we finish the war we'll go back to normal" "fire look!" kat screamed "what happened?" when I got there were kat was there I saw everyone families…..dead! Even my parents! (I'm surprised why the aliens did that!) Tears are swelling up in my eyes "this can't be happening I mean we only looked for help but now it's gone!" everyone came to see what happened, when they all got here they all started to cry " THAT'S IT! THEY'VE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME!" everyone was sort of scared how I reacted "but how can things go back to normal now!" "We have to grow up and get married to start life all over again!" molly yelled "NOOOOOOOOOO!" David shouted I had to slap his face for that ".UP! We all hate this but we need things to go back to normal!" "Fire calm down!" molly yelled this can't be happening to us were only kids but we know how to cook, clean, hunt, and survive but parents are the ones to teach from rights and wrongs "what are we going to do?" Ryan asked (How should I know Ryan! You usually fight at school now you're asking me what should

We do! Shees I thought you were tough! I was sooooooo wrong about that!) "We fight for what they did!" "Fahfjwehfsfrgrejug!" "SHIT they found us!" Sara yelled" FIGHT!" we all did as soon as we did we fight to save our world! "Whoa! That was close!" "Quick hand me the grenade!" Jessica popped the grenade and we all ran, the aliens are gone for good we were all tired but handle it so we all flew west oh I forgot to tell you before this war started we all had flying shoes every kid in the world had them! the next few weeks was a bit calm just too calm "DAVID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shadi shouted " ARE YOU STUPID TO GO INTO THAT WATER IT'S THE MIDDLE OF WINTER AND YOU WANNA SWIM!" We all yelled, boy I tell you he one stupid guy cause if he gets sick then I have to take care of HIM! "OMG!" molly yelled "WHAT!" sorry I got freaked out T_T' "ZACK IS STARING AT ME WITH LOVE!" molly screamed not this again this is like the 20th time this happen since the new boys joined in our group they try to flirt with us I mean hello first save the world then flirt gosh these boys are dumb sometimes! "Zack do that again and ill swear Ill make you into a human sushi! And I won't be held back this time!" so after that he stop thank gosh I mean it's nice that boys like us but right now is not a good time like last time with me, max tried to look up my skirt and I was going to hurt him sooooo bad until he bleeds but molly and kat held me back and HE WAS FRICKEN SMIRKING THAT TWO TIMMING SON OF A GUN LITTLE B- " FIRE STOP THINK ABOUT MEAN STUFF WOMAN YOUR ABOUT TO BREACK YOUR ARROWS!" kat yelled "sorry Hehehe my bad!XP" " and I thought she was really good person!" "WHAT WAS THAT DON'T MAKE ME KILL ONE OF MY TEAM MATES MAX! AND THAT ONE IS YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" man max is soo annoying! " you know you look really cute when you're mad and hot when you're in a skirt" max whispered in my ear witch cause a light pink blush on my face T_T' "MAX IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled with all my mighty voice "is she really going to kill him?" Michel asked "well when everything was normal she would just joke around but now that she has bows and arrows she's really going to kill him" kat answered "NOW IM PISSED MAX STAY STILL AND THIS WON'T HURT! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "n-no!" yes now max is cornered now I can- "dsjfnjksn; gkfsg; d" DAMNIT! Another alien! Next thing I knew they were exploded "your welcome" "THAT STILL WON'T FOR GIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID! But thanks" he should be happy that I can hold a grudge! Why does my upper thigh feel the breeze? "MAX WHY HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" I screamed "steph calm down" everyone yelled "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN HE WILL DIE!" I yelled in a more angry voice then all of a sudden molly scream "HOLD HER DOWN!" every single person and I mean everyone even max was the first to tackle me and his face was near mine *great this day just gets better and better how nice!* "you know I like this possession" max said when I get up I will promise that you can't see the day ever again! "Max can you…GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" as soon as he did that I saw something that wasn't pleasant Max, Michael, Zack, and Mitch took off their shirts and went into the hot tub( the other guys and girls they went to get food from the kitchen) and when they were done they all got out and max said "do you like what you see?" ewwwww then Me, Molly, Sara, and Kat said or yelled "OMG I THINK IM GONNA PUKE THIS IS SOOOOOOO WRONG! AHHHHHH SOMEONE CLOSE MY EYES! MY EYES THEY BURN!" and then they all just laughed at us! Grrrrrrrrr now that makes us pissed! But before we could attack the boys hugged us (why do they have to hug us without shirts! But max is soo warm! No! Bad wolf girl! No thinking that!) Oh sorry I forgot one detail these aliens were mythical creatures like: Vampires, werewolf's, fairies etc well you get the point anyway only 8 people out of our group! And those people are: Molly, Sara, kat, Me, Max, Zack, Mitch, and Michael! Why! T.T why me! Again off topic ok im a were wolf (anytime I want), molly's a jaguar (day and night if wanted to), Sara is a fairy (only at night), and miku is a witch (at day and night) and the boys are just all vampires! Please don't ask how it happens! And if you want to know then fine but if not skip this line! We got scratch and bitten and they boys were just bitten there happy good! "Fire thank you for thinking that!" grrrrrrrrrrrr "thinking what?" I asked and then whispering in my ear "that im warm" DAMNIT! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO READ OUR FICKEN MIND! Man I think im losing it yea just a dream! But I love wolfs! There just so fluffy! "so what about vampires?" they all asked (gosh I wish I could run but cant! Darn it! Why does life hate us!) "What do you mean? And plz don't whisper in my ear it ticks me off!" molly yelled wait am I the only one who's not blushing cause I blushed once and never going to blush again! "And why don't you like to blush?" max whispers in my ear (DAMN IT! I wish I was molly, Sara, or kat because they don't have to suffer what im going through "AHHHHHHHHHH!" wait! Scratch that I wish I was KAT right now! "Could at least one of you scream at us saying you're busy" David said that's it I swear I am going wolfy! Grrrrrrrrrrrr "calm down steph don't go wolfy" molly said trying to calm me down it but it didn't work because I was chasing David as a WOLF! "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*howl*" that means 'DAVID GET BACK HERE SO I CAN TEAR YOU APART!' next thing I knew max tackled me as a wolf (I swear one more time I get tackled I am going to put the person who tackled me as bait for the aliens I swear I will and max I hope you read my mind because the next time you do that ill feed you to the sharks or aliens!) "ok ok I won't tackle you anymore" max whispered thank you for my evil thinking sometimes! " So what now?" molly asked "I don't know maybe sleep or something cause it's getting late" I answered


	2. Chapter 2

VOLUME TWO**: **Kids fighting in the sky's

Well it's the next day and we decided to fly, because our feet were getting tired of walking and we kind of forgot that the shoes can fly."Mikie! Did everyone pack their things and food plus water?" I asked, "Yea, Blair! They even have their weapons!" Mikie replied "HEY, LOOK!" Ryan yelled, as soon as we stop we saw a kid flying to us "Boy! What are you doing here?" Momo asked after blowing her bubble gum, "The names Dakota! I want to join your group!" the boy said. "Alright! But you listen here" I say getting closer to him "I'm your captain, got it!", "YES!" Dakota responded. When we were done talking here and flew max had to ask a question we all hate hearing! "How old are you and what's your weapon?" "I am 13 years old and my weapons are swords and guns" he answered "What types of guns do you have?" Zack asked "I have AK-47, pistol, anything! You name it!" he replied. Then all of a sudden I heard Aaron yell "ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!" when he said that, we took out our weapons. "Ready" I said. "Aim" Mikie said "FIRE BITCHES!" Momo yells in a pissed off voice. It's been 5 hours and we are tired, plus one more plane to go. Then I see Momo holding a grenade ready to pop it "let's drop those bombs on those mother-"she yelled, "FIRE!" I commanded she popped the grenade, then a loud boom and "-the planes went crashing down-"I sang, after that fight. We saw a nice looking hotel "*yawn* maybe...we…should…...go…...sleep…there?" Yawned Mikie. "I agree!" I yelled. As soon as we went inside we said the girls with girls and boys with boys! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! "NOW PICK YOUR BUDDIES! I CALL MIKIE AND MOMO!" I yelled and ran strait to my groups room anime style "NIGHT!" we all yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
